Echo
by pedal
Summary: Kasumi's all alone in the Hanada Gym after an long day, and Kenji comes to visit once he's down with the chores assigned by Sakura. An orangeshippy oneshot.


Written: July 2006

Disclaimer: Why would I be writing this trash if I could have added this into the show?

Author's note: May it flow like water.

Dedication: To Arif, my kickass beta who could eat a small nation.

Echo

By Pedal

Kasumi's legs dangled at least four meters above the clear surface of the water. It looked like clean, unbroken glass and reflected the skylight's images perfectly. Outside the moon was full and pouring soft blue into the gym. Togepi wiggled happily in its owner's lap.

Its self-amused baby murmurs filled the gym with quiet echoes, and Togepi's playing provided the sturdy diving board they were perched upon with movement. Creaking, it tottered up and down gently, as if wind carried it. Kasumi smiled and played right back, careful to keep one hand behind the small egg pokémon.

"Toge?" it chirped, struggling to turn around. Still careful not to drop it, its trainer helped it, and scanned the arena herself.

"What is it?" she said, a little disappointed to have to break the glasslike audio tension of the air with anything louder than a creaking board. The noise of an almost silent splash became meshed in its own echoes before reaching Kasumi's ears. "Who's there?"

A solid shape spread ripples over the water as it shot towards her, breaking the water as well. She pulled her legs up and to herself. "Kasumi," said the shape, whose head emerged from the water. Again the silence was broken, this time by the familiar dripping of water off a soaking head. Peeking over the edge of the diving board, Kasumi shifted to a kneel, Togepi still safe in her arms.

The gym was just bright enough to recognize the swimmer's dark hair and broad shoulders. "Kenji?" A smile greeted her.

"Sorry if I scared you." His bare forehead had almost thrown her off, but it was her trustworthy friend in his navy blue and orange trunks.

"It's okay." She looked down at him treading there for a moment before speaking again. The sounds of the moving water made it easier. "Why did you come back?"

He paddled to the side of the pool with minimal splashing and latched onto the side. "I never left. I was still helping Sakura-san with the water filtering system in the aquarium parts of the building." In a timid pause, Kenji hoisted himself out of the pool and sat on the side, still looking up at Kasumi. The moonlight reflected off his shining hair and face like a ghost. "You kind of startled me too when I saw you in here. I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Sorry," said the gym leader, not exactly sure why she was sorry. She returned Kenji's silly smile and relaxed a little once his presence finally sunk in and struck her. It was comforting.

"It's okay," he said vaguely, but with gentle mocking. Her tongue poked out as a retort, and the watcher laughed quietly.

Turning, Kasumi stood and slowly walked back to the diving board's ladder. With Togepi safe in one arm, she descended. Her footsteps back to the floor went unheard as she was lifted off the last rung. Kenji set her down silently, meeting her questioning look with a worried one. "I-I got you wet." He began looking around, probably for something to help Kasumi dry herself.

As Kenji's head turned away from her in search of a towel, Kasumi took it his her free hand. Water speckled her face and front as she led his face to hers. His surprised yelp was cut off as she stood on tiptoe to close the distance between them. Hearing his voice still cascading around them, Kasumi smiled into the kiss. The light sound of their lips pulling apart was the last sound to echo through the arena before they were gone.

-----------------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Flames on the pairing choice will be used to set off my extra fireworks. As for those of you who liked this and would like to see more Kasumi/Kenji, I challenge you to write your own. There are not enough orangeshippy fics out there, and you can help. Use dub names, Japanese names, whatever! Just as long as there are more orangeshippy fics to make the world go 'round. If you do write and post one, let me know with a signed review right here and I'll draw a picture of Kenji and Kasumi just for you. I'll dress them however you like doing whatever you want, but nothing too dirty, got it? If you need a sample of my art, I'm Pedal on deviantArt.

Again, I hope you enjoyed this fic and please let me know what you think!


End file.
